


Cozy & Loving

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is a Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspirattión Fanart, M/M, Stiles Is a Drama Queen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cansado y con la angustia de antes influyendo en su cuerpo en forma de sueño se dejó caer junto a Derek en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo así su latir seguro y fuerte entre la piel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy & Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto se me ocurrio al ver un fanart muy genial de alguien que dibuja impresionante, además llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un OS de una de sus obras, así que aquie esta, espero sea de su agrado. Esta enfocado en un tiempo antes de la segunda temporada pero después de la primera.
> 
> Por si queiren ver el fan art aqui esta el link y les recomiendo vean sus demás trabajos, son simplemente geniales.  
> [Gri-clover](http://gri-clover.tumblr.com/post/116640234096/cozy-loving-these-are-the-hoodie-x-and-the)

Stiles caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la sala, mordiéndose el pulgar con desesperación.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso, me mareas- demando Jackson con hastió sentado en el sofá sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!, ¡Ellos están allá fuera peleando y tu aquí sin hacer nada!- espeto deteniéndose con los puños crispados a sus costados y las mejillas rojas del cólera.

-Stiles, solo es una arpía y confío lo suficiente en ellos como para saber que todo va a estar bien y que ellos pueden- respondió por fin dignándose a mirarle con exasperación.-Además necesitaban a alguien que te mantuviera quieto y vigilado, así nos evitaríamos lo que ocurrió la última vez- recordó señalándole acusadoramente con los dientes apretados y la nariz arrugada.

Stiles se encogió de hombros al recordar la “Última vez”.

 

~¤~

_-Veras…sé y recuerdo que dijiste que no me moviera del jeep, pero….bueno…-Un gruñido de advertencia sonó del otro lado de la línea- Ok…ok…estoy en el bosque….esa cosa esta cerca…-Explico mirando a todos lados con las manos temblorosas apenas capaz de sostener el móvil en su oreja._

_-Joder Stiles, quédate ahí y haz un círculo de ceniza- ordeno Derek completamente furioso._

_-Ok…ok…ya está…no te tardes…-pidió con la voz en un hilo de los putos nervios porque Joder, joder, joder…esa cosa tenía alas y garras y un pico que se veía tan filoso como las uñas de Érica, y coño, que solo a él se le ocurría bajarse del jeep por curiosidad de ver que le había estropeado el neumático. Vaya que estaba en graves problemas y si la cosa esa no le mataba seguramente Derek lo haría._

_Concentrado había tomado la bolsa de mountan ash y había formado un circulo a su alrededor, mirando al cielo porque estaba muy seguro que en cualquier momento el pajarraco aquel le atacaría a los ojos, y mira que él no quería perder los ojos, era lo único lindo que tenía que le gustaba de sí mismo y tampoco quería dejar de ver a Derek y degustarse con esa fantástica presencia, así que no gracias, él quería tener todavía sus ojos._

_A lo lejos pudo escuchar un grito ensordecedor seguido de un rugido y vaya que Derek no había tardado._

_Ansioso y con el miedo haciéndole sudar intento ver de donde provenían los sonidos, y entonces de entre los arboles salió un lobo completamente negro y grande, con la boca ensangrentada y cojeando soltando pequeños gemidos lastimeros._

_-¡Oh dios Derek! - grito saliendo de un salto de la línea de ceniza para correr hasta donde el lobo se había dejado caer cuando lo había visto ir hacia él.- Mierda, mierda…lo siento...lo siento… ¿Qué te hizo?, ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto con las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas sabiendo que el lobo solo le respondería a base de quejidos y gruñidos.- joder…lo siento- repitió enterrando al cabeza en el pelaje negro del lobo, sollozando quedito mientras acaricia la cabeza de este._

_~¤~_

 

Si, definitivamente aquella noche fue la peor de todas. Derek casi había perdido mucha sangre, pero gracias a su curación lobuna no paso a mayores, aunque el susto y el sentimiento seguían ahí, encajándose en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, como una astilla en el dedo.

-Lo vez, por eso me quede aquí, y no allá, donde nadie sabe las locuras qué harías- recalco el rubio haciendo una mueca al oler la preocupación y miedo en Stiles.- Hey, que todo va a salir bien, ahora es toda la manada- comentó intentando consolarle, siendo amigable por primera vez desde que había entrado a su casa, y casi funciona de no ser porque en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared dejando entrar a Scott que sostenía de los hombros a un Derek semi inconsciente.

Stiles sentía que el corazón se le detenía por segunda vez en la misma semana, el frio que le recorrió la espalda y le hizo sudar de terror  le dejo paralizado.

-Derek- musito viendo como sus amigos dejaban al moreno en el sofá.

Tras ellos estaban Lydia despeinada con sangre en la mejilla y las manos, Allison con la ballesta colgando en sus dedos y la ropa sucia, Jackson había dado un paso atrás mirando incrédulo la escena.

-¿Qué paso?- logro articular acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo del moreno.

-La arpía se ensañó con él cuando intentamos atraerla a la trampa- respondió Scott rompiéndole la camisa para dejarle las heridas a la vista-

-Iré por el botiquín-. Anunció Allison soltando el arma y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Estas bien?- oyó que le pregunto Jackson a Lydia recibiendo como respuesta un muy bajo “si”.

-¿Qué tan profundas son y porque no le ayudaron?- exigió saber recorriendo la piel morena con los dedos temblorosos.

-¿Acaso crees que estábamos jugando allá fuera Stilinski? ¡Oh! ¡ Esto no es sangre es mermelada!- espeto furiosa la pelirroja escupiendo sarcasmo y estirando las manos hacia delante para mostrárselas y enfatizar lo antes dicho.

-Lo intentamos, pero también teníamos que capturarla y él nos dijo que la llevaría a la trampa y que le esperáramos ahí para terminar con ella- respondió Scott después de haberle lanzado una mirada de reproche a Lydia.

Stiles comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas en cuanto Allison le había acercado los utensilios necesarios para curar. Termino con las manos manchadas hasta las muñecas de sangre porque aunque no fueran heridas profundas y ya estuvieran curando, tenía que desinfectar y la ropa empapada de carmesí le había mojado el cuerpo.

-Stiles ya está- le susurro Scott poniéndole una mano en el hombro minutos después.

-Solo…solo ayúdame a llevarlo arriba- pidió con los ojos hinchados y rojizos.

Scott ayudo igual que Jackson, en cuanto lo dejaron en la cama del castaño se retiraron para ir a asearse y descansar.

Allison se detuvo a su lado para darle un pequeño abrazo cálido que le dio fuerza para sonreírle un poco. Lydia siguió a despedirse dejando un beso en su frente y una disculpa por su comportamiento irritable de antes.

-Gracias a todos, lamento las molestias- dijo a sus amigos antes de que se marcharan.

Cansado y con la angustia de antes influyendo en su cuerpo en forma de sueño se dejó caer junto a Derek en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo así su latir seguro y fuerte entre la piel.

 

~¤~

 

La cabeza el dolía un poco y al levantarse recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. La arpía, el ataque, su pelea y por último la voz de Stiles llamándole de entre la ensoñación.

Con urgencia giro la cabeza observando a su alrededor, buscando al castaño, pero no lo encontró, no al menos en la habitación. Stiles se oía en la cocina, moviendo trastos y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Suspirando aliviado de que se hayan librado del pajarraco ese  y de que sus heridas no pasaran a mayores y de que Stiles se sentía tranquilo decidió darse una ducha rápida al mirar sus ropas y cuerpo sucios.

Después de un relajante baño bajó a la cocina encontrándose a Stiles sirviendo café en dos tazas.

-Hola- musito en su oído al abrazarle la cintura por la espalda.

Stiles pego un brinco separándose un poco de él, quedándose sin aliento al verle tan guapo con ese suéter negro rasgado en los costados y los pantalones ajustados, pero eso no hizo que el enfado se le pasara.

-Eres un idiota- espeto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso?-inquirió el moreno viéndolo meterse las manos echas puños dentro de la bolsa delantera de su chamarra  roja.

-Viene a que te hirieron Derek, pudiste haber muerto, eres un idiota- bramó con la mandíbula tensa.

-Ok, si fui un idita y todo lo que quieras, pero lo logramos ¿no?, la matamos y ahora ya no hay peligro- siguió Derek tomándole de los hombros intentando mantenerlo quieto, cosa imposible en Stiles.

-Pero y si hubieras muerto por atraparla- demando con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Tenía que matarla, intento hacerte daño, mato a dos personas Stiles, si no terminábamos con ella vendría por ti, eso hacen las arpías, persiguen a su presa- explico comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Me da igual que hubiera venido por mi Derek, preferiría eso a que te matara- grito completamente fuera de sí.

-No Stiles, no digas eso, mira, lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo por un descuido, solo por favor entiende, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño, de acuerdo?- dijo por último Derek atrapándolo en sus brazos.

Stiles no discutió ni forcejeo, se dejó abrazar por el moreno. Sabía que tenía razón, pero el miedo había podido más, no lo culpen, si tu novio, él único que no quiere estrangularte cuando hablas demasiado, muere, definitivamente terminaría hundiéndote.

-Lo siento…entre en pánico- murmuro contra el pecho de Derek.

-Entiendo, yo hubiera actuado igual- respondió besándole la cabeza.

-De menos el pajarraco ese ya no molestara- se mofo con una pequeña risa.

-De menos- asintió Derek bajando por su rostro para besarle los labios lentamente, apretando sus manos en su cintura para subirle a la encimera a lado del grifo, donde tenían esas fotos de recuerdo de la manada, Stiles enredo los brazos en su cuello abriendo las piernas para darle espacio al cuerpo del moreno.

-No dejare que nadie lastime a mi novio- le susurro Derek entre besos recorriendo su espalda con las manos abiertas, acariciándole sobre la ropa, memorizando su cuerpo, enterrando la nariz entre su cuello, llenándose del aroma característico de Stiles.

-Te quiero- murmuro Stiles cerca de su oído, apretando el abrazo, impregnándose del calor que emanaba Derek, regodeándose en su sitio preferido que era el pecho de su novio, acogedor y lleno de amor, que más podía pedir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y cualquier cosa ya saben que me lo pueden decir en los comenatrios.  
> Saludos.


End file.
